Riolu's Longing
by KaptainKat23
Summary: In the middle of the Great War between humans and Pokemon, a young Riolu gets separated from his father. Later he befriends a boy named Marcus who has secretly been keeping a Zorua. Together, Riolu, Marcus, and Zorua will rescue all the captive Pokemon and start a long lasting friendship between Pokemon and humans!
1. Chapter 1: Preparation

Papa has to leave soon, a war between the Pokemon and humans is about to start in a few days. When the parents are fighting, Nurse Chansey and Foster Clefairy will guide the children to a safe zone, with Volbeat and Illumise lighting the way when it's nighttime. I understand why we Pokemon are fighting the humans, they keep taking our land just so they can build these massive buildings. A family of Pidgeys lost their home once, until the Legendary Articuno guided them to a new home. The humans also killed my mother when I was three years old. Papa was too late to stop them because he was hunting for food. I miss my mommy, I remember all the good times.

One day Papa let me go out to play with my friends, Axew, Shinx, Piplup, Bidoof, Growlithe, and Treecko, with Axew's older brother, Fraxure, and Treecko's older brother, Grovyle, watching us. "Gosh, I heard this was is gon' be REALLY big," Bidoof exclaimed. "Can it, Bidoof," Shinx said. "Let's not talk about the war and let's just play," So we played tag for a bit until Shinx's older sister, Luxio, came and said that it was time for Shinx to go. "Whoops, sorry guys. I got dinnertime right now," We said goodbye to Shinx and we decided to walk around. "Look!" Axew exclaimed. "Kecleon's Market has a discount on their items! Big brother, can we get something? Pleeeeeaaaaaaase?" Fraxure just sighed. "Axew, we barely have any money, and we need this money to buy food. Mother's very sick, you know," Axew looked very sad, but he understood. I felt bad for him, I wonder how his mother is going to hold up during the war.

A few hours pass, I was getting really hungry. "Agh guys. I have to go, I think my dad is worried. See you tomorrow!" I said. Growlithe decided to escort me home, and when we got home, Papa invited Growlithe for dinner. "Thanks Mr. Lucario, but I really have to get home. My mom's probably worried 'bout me, but thanks anyway," Papa nodded and said, "Ok Growlithe, I understand," then Growlithe ran home. For dinner we had Oran Berries and Spicy Poffins. I think Papa noticed my nervous expression because he asked me "Riolu, what's wrong?" I just sighed and remembered what Bidoof said. "Bidoof says that the Great War is going to be really big, is that true?" Papa tried to explain to me. "Yes it will be. But you don't have to worry, you will go with the other children with Nurse Chansey, Foster Clefairy, Volbeat, and Illumise to Mt. Bristle, where you will meet up with Machop's dad, Mr. Machamp"

"But what about Axew's mom? She's sick, isn't she?"

"Mrs. Haxorus will be in Mt. Bristle, too. She will be under Nurse Chansey's care"

I didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I just went to bed with Papa tucking me in. "Don't worry son, everything's going to be alright,"  
I hope so...

Author's Note:

If anyone is concerned why the Pokemon and humans are fighting, here is a reminder: This was waaaaaay before Pokeballs were invented, and this was a time when Pokemon were feuding with humans (anyone remember Keldeo's story in Gen V? Yeah it happens exactly like that, but with a little twist). Oi, and if anyone's confused with Clefairy's occupation, she basically runs a Foster Home for young orphaned Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

"LUCARIO!"

I recognize that voice, it was Loudred. He is the military leader, and he's calling Papa for battle. "Urgh.. Loudred.." Papa grumbled. "When are you ever going to learn not to yell like that?"

"IT'S MY JOB! CAN'T HELP IT!"

Papa left along with me so I could go to the team with Nurse Chansey, Foster Clefairy, Volbeat, Illumise, and the rest of the kids. "Everyone here?" Volbeat asked. "All right, seems like everyone's here. Let's go!" We left as soon as we heard the humans' and Pokemon's battle cries. I started to think about Papa, but then I told myself "It's OK, Riolu. It's OK.." Treecko was concerned about me, but I told him it was nothing. Piplup says that one day during this battle, the three Roaming Legendaries, Raikou, Suicune, and Entei, will come to help us. I heard legends that other legendaries came during different battles like Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Celebi, Deoxys, Ho-oh, Lugia, Latios, Latias, Reshiram, Zekrom, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Mew, Dialga, Palkia, etc. I just hope they were true...

We stopped halfway for the night. Mt. Bristle is a few miles away, but we felt really tired. Volbeat and Illumise were looking for the route so that way tomorrow we know where we're going. That night I had a terrible dream. The dream was that the humans found us and captured us. My friends were being battered and tortured, then I was next. Before I had the image of me being whipped, I instantly woke up, afraid. I couldn't sleep, so I started to walk and get some fresh air. That was a bad choice, because a rabid Zigzagoon tackled me. "What do you think you're doing out here in the dark, kid?" he grinned, but I said nothing. "What's wrong? You swallowed your tongue?" he laughed. I had no intention of laughing at his joke, so I attacked him with Scratch. Zigzagoon was angered. "Tryin' to be strong and manly? Ha! How foolish!" he taunted, and attacked me with what looked like Headbutt. I dodged and seemed to have bested him. "Hmph! Just wait till my old man gets here!" he says, and runs off. 'Old man?' I thought, then suddenly I was tackled and sent flying.

"You dare mess with my son? I'll show you what happens if you do!" I looked up and saw a giant Linoone looking at me, boy he was very angry! I tried to run, but my wounds held me back. "You're not going anywhere!" Linoone yelled and he ran after me. "Slash!" he yelled, and attacked me with Slash. I elt like a coward, so I attacked him with Low Sweep. Linoone was too fast for me, because he jumped over and attacked me with Fury Swipes. He waned all the strength from me, so I collapsed.

I woke up the next morning. I was still hurt. Oh no! That means that the group left without me! I gotta run so that I can regroup with them, and maybe Nurse Chansey will bandage my wounds. I ran at a slow pace because of my wounds, but then I heard barking. There's no way that barking belonged to Stoutland, this barking sounded really different, more deeper... suddenly some creature that looked like an oversized Herdier jumped right in front of me. I screamed and ran the other way. I guess I had been running too fast, because I tripped on some branches. My ankle was twisted so I was immobilized. It looked like the end, because the Herdier-like beast and it's owned caught up to me. "What do you know! A lone Riolu! It ain't safe to wander on your own!" he taunted. I embraced myself for the end, thinking of my Papa, when suddenly...

"AURA SPHERE!"

The human was knocked back and I saw my Papa jump in front of me. "CLOSE COMBAT!" Papa yelled and started attacking the creature. I was relieved to see my Papa, because I missed him already. The human got up and tackled Papa, while he tried to fight back with Metal Claw. "Riolu, run!" Papa instructed. I didn't want to leave him, plus my ankle was swelling up. "Go!" Papa instructed as he punched the human's face. I had no choice but to run. I ran until eventually I was getting tired. I saw a little village but I couldn't turn back. I succumed to my wounds, and collapsed into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

I woke up in a strange looking bed in a strange looking room. This didn't look like home, me and Papa lived in a burrow underground, and my bed was made of hay. This bed seemed more cushiony. I lifted up the blankets that covered my body and saw bandages that covered up my wounds. My leg was also wrapped in a cast. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself. This is incredibly strange...

The door opened and in walked a boy who looked like he was 10 years old. "You're ok!" The boy said with relief, but I wasn't enthusiastic. "Who are you? How did you find me?" I questioned. "My name is Marcus," the boy said. "I was walking home after getting groceries from the market when suddenly I saw you. You looked really hurt, I didn't have the nerve to leave you there, so I took you home."

I stared blankly at Marcus. "Why did you help me? I thought humans disliked Pokemon?" I asked. Marcus nodded. "It's true, but there is a very small percentage of people who love Pokemon. My mother loves Pokemon so much that she even let me care for a stray Zorua she found," I was amazed by what he said, even by the fact he's keeping another Pokemon, but I had to ask this, "What about your dad?" Marcus turned sad. "No, my dad is a Pokemon hunter. He wants to capture lots of Pokemon to see them suffer. He's just cruel, so cruel that my mom divorced him," I felt bad for Marcus, he looks like a bright and happy kid. But he has this father who maltreats innocent Pokemon. I decided to switch the topic. "So about that Zorua..." I said, and Marcus brightened up. "Alright Zorua, come on out!"

A tiny black and red Pokemon jumped out of a box that was on Marcus's desk and landed on the floor. He then jumped on Marcus's shoulder. "I'm Zorua!" he declared cheerfully. "I'm the Tricky Fox Pokemon! I can transform into other Pokemon or even humans! Observe!" Zorua jumped off of Marcus's shoulder, spinned around in mid-air, and turned into Marcus! "Wow!" I exclaimed, and Zorua turned back to his normal self and sprange back up to Marcus's shoulder. I applauded, it was quite an impressive act! "Oh, you never told us your name!" Marcus said. "My name is Riolu, I said. "Wow! A Riolu!" Zorua exclaimed. "I've never seen a Riolu before, me and my mama lived in a..." then he stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. Zorua looked really upset. "My mama.. We were separated. Hunters took her away from me. I ran for a really long time, I was so tired. I thought it was the end until Marcus's mother found me," I felt bad for Zorua, so then I told my side of the story. "I was separated from my papa yesterday. He rescued me from a hunter and I was forced to run. That's when-" I was suddenly interrupeted by a girl who looked like she was 6 years old. "Maaaarcuuus! It's lunchtime! Bring Zorua too!" she said, then she spotted me. "Aww!" she runs up to me and attempts to hug me, crushing my ribs. "Careful Elizabeth!" Marcus yelled. "That Riolu is still hurt! You're hurting him!"

It was true, she was crushing my ribs until she let go. "Sorry," she said, then turned to Marcus. "Lunch is ready," Elizabeth said, then left. "Like I didn't hear you the first time..." Marcus mumbled, then turned to me. "Sorry about that Riolu, she gets a bit carried away. I shrugged.  
"It's alright,"

"Oh Riolu, seeing that you can't walk due to your ankle, I'll bring you some lunch,"

"Thanks," I smiled. I was getting a bit hungry. Later, Marcus brought some food that was extremely vague to me. "What is this?" I asked. "Don't worry about it! It's really tasty!" Zorua said. I took Zorua's word, and took a bite. It was so good! I took a few more bites. "Mmm! This is so delicious! What's it called?" I asked. Marcus smiled, "It's called a sandwich," It's really tasty, but I'm full. Nighttime was rolling by, and we had to go to bed. Marcus set me down in the box where Zorua sleeps. I gotta say, Zorua's fur is so fluffy, it felt like a great pillow. "Good night," Marcus said, and closed the box.


End file.
